batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Batman: Arkham Origins
Penguin Someone should add Penguin to the character list, as he appears in some promotional pictures. MrMatt2001 (talk) 00:22, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Unlocking this page I am humbly requesting that this page be unlocked. I know the reasoning for it being lock; "Too avoid spam and such". But, I think it is quite unfair to the people who make useless and helpful contributions to the wiki. If it is too much to ask, may the page be locked ONLY for wikia contributors and move protect for all users. I'd say the same should go for the Beware the Batman article. Please take this into consideration. -- 00:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Someone should also add Alberto Falcone to the character page, as he's in the same picture as Penguin, getting tasered by him. GameInformer and other online sources confirmed it was him. 11:36, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Possible villains.. I hope the best villains for the first two games appear again, and I hope they got great villains not seen in Arkham series yet. Even if they are not any of the 8 assassins mentioned in the plot there should be plenty of side quests that deal with lower to mid level bad guys. Alot of villians were referenced in Arkham Asylum that didn't appear in City. This would be a good time to use some of them. I'll make a short list of good possible NEW villains for Origins. *Man-Bat *Ratcatcher *Creeper *Tweedledee & Tweedledumb or others from the Wonderland gang *Red Hood I know there's LOTS more, anyother ideas would be good... Not that the studiow would care what I think but Maxie Zeus and The Clock King would be cool villains to have. Kiwichris (talk) 06:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Red Hood CANNOT APPEAR as Dick Grayson hasn't even been Robin yet!! Mr Ibn-La'Ahad (talk) 15:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC) 20/05/2013 Concerns Im starting to worry for this title since not only will it be a new team behind it but both Kevin Conroy and Mark Hamill wont be returning to do voice work. Playing Injustice and hearing the Joker without Mark Hamill behind him was a pretty big disappointment. Ombra Lupo (talk) 16:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Error(s) There's an error I would like to point out: in the very first paragraph there is a link to Warner Bros. Games Montreal on the wiki, but it doesn't have an existing article here. Like the infobox, it should link to the article on Wikipedia. Can someone who has access to edit the page do so? If I see any other errors I think are important I will bring it up in this section since I cannot edit the page. Banan14kab 05:35, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :You could create an article for Warner Bros. Games Montreal. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:14, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Videos here's video trailers to added to the video section.--Kal-EL (talk) 20:46, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Video:Official Teaser Trailer - Batman Arkham Origins-0|Teaser Video:Batman Arkham Origins Official Trailer-0|Trailer 1 IGN According to the IGN page, Joker is voice by Troy Baker, Bane appears in the game, Roger Craig Smith is voicing Batman (as well as Kevin Conroy in some capacity), and Commissioner Loeb appears in the game. Someone should add all this to the page. MrMatt2001 (talk) 16:33, May 20, 2013 (UTC) (PS. Link: http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/05/20/batman-arkham-origins-is-a-blast-from-the-past )